The Goddess And The Demon
by Hector Flores
Summary: How would this story be different if the two people that were supposed to against each other actually found out that sometimes what seem to be opposites really do attract? How can a demon and a goddess ever fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

This is an Ah, My Goddess Fan Fiction Only.

I guess most stories start the same way, at the beginning. Why should mine be any different? I have to admit that I always wondered why in all of the hell did someone name me Keiichi of all things, I mean it, I have no clue why did my parents name me this, or why in all of the hell is wrong with me.

I guess you are wondering why I kept mentioning the fiery underworld so many times and so casually, well believe it or not I am a demon, a complete failure of a demon truth be told, but a demon never the less. I guess I should stop stalling and tell you my story.

In hell every demon is educated, yes there are schools in hell, even universities, don't interrupt, as I was saying the demons are educated, trained and tested, depending on their powers and skill a class is assigned, and a type of license is granted, you can tell immediately how powerful a demon is by the marks that appear on him or her when they first obtain their license, and some even get promoted.

If you see a woman with a killer figure with a star-shaped mark on her head, there is only one thing you should do, after you are done picking your jaw off the floor, and that is run, run for your life, and don't turn back, ever, cause that would be the undisputed ruler of hell, a woman named Hild.

As I said I am a demon, and I am a fairly powerful one at that, I have the highest license in all of the hell, or at least I did, I was a demon class one, which is the highest, goes from three to one if I remember my class classification correctly, and I had an unlimited license, which means no restrictions on my power whatsoever.

Pretty good by the sound of it, except here comes my shame, I am actually a failure, as a demon I am supposed to tempt the souls of mortals, inflict pain, anguish and horror upon them, but there is something terribly wrong with me, I am one of the most merciful demons in all of the hell.

Oh don't get me wrong, put me in front of a genocidal maniac, and I will torture that person till he or she wished their own demise, make no mistake I will torture and make them feel all the pain and suffering they caused on the innocent times a million and never feel bad about it. In fact that it was one of my favorite things to do.

The problem is that there aren't that many of them born in the human world, so demons tend to look for any human, they aren't that picky on who they hurt, and inflict horrors too, me on the other hand, I just can't-do it. Innocent humans, even right down stupid ones I can't-do it, no matter how many times I tried, the feeling of guilt and sadness that even thinking about it, would stop me every time.

My friend and coworker Mara used to make fun of me being as soft-hearted as the people in heaven, our constant rivals for human souls the gods of heaven never liked those of my kind, well there was that one time Hild had a daughter with one of them, she was half demon and to make matters worse, and her very angry, she decided to become a goddess.

Here I go off topic again, let's not stall the story anymore, today I was told to report to Hild, no doubt she is angry with my lack of acquiring more souls for hell, my poor demonic work performance is an issue that often gets me to meet her more and more. Some even kid, that lousy Mara, that actually I don't do my job well just to have an excuse so I can spend more time with Hild by myself.

Hild is beautiful don't get me wrong, when she is in a good mood, she actually is a very nice person to spend time with, but since this was about my poor work performance she was calling me for, she was not in a good mood, and she was scary when she was in a really foul mood.

"So Keiichi do you have any idea why I called for you?" I swear the way she dresses leaves little to the imagination, had I not know better, I would say she called me to have me sleep with her, but I do know better than to say that. Alright, I know better because the only time I said that to her she beat me three feet into the ground.

"I imagine you are not happy with my results in the human realm." She actually got off her throne and walked over to me, she was actually smiling, "I do love an intelligent response like that, how is it that one of my most powerful demons has such pathetic results, that I could never figure out."

"I torture you, I cause you humiliations, I even denied you food for an entire year, and you still can't be motivated to do your job properly. Keiichi why can't you torture, lure, and bring souls back to our realm like everyone else does? Even Mara brings more souls than you. I don't want to cause you harm, it simply is too depressing for me."

I looked at her and simply told her I could not cause harm to innocent people, I just can't even think about it. "Keiichi, I can't have a demon with such poor work performance in my realm, I just can't it is destroying morale among the other demons, and causing many of them to turn lazy, I am sorry Keiichi but I will simply have to fire you."

I saw her take my license and my face began to hurt till I knew what was happening, my rank was gone, she was really firing me, "You may no longer have a license Keiichi but that does not mean that you lost your abilities, so cheer up, I will not abandon you to live here in shame, instead since you love the humans so much why not live among them. I am sure living among them for an extended period of time will resolve the issue that causes you poor work performance."

So that is how I, a demon, was cast into the world of humans, I was told a home would be prepared for my arrival, and a family so in a case of cosmic humor my new name was Keiichi Morisato or some variable of it, I lived among humans for centuries, each time I died, I would be reborn in again, always with the name Keiichi for some odd reason.

In my current life I am called Keiichi Morisato, and the humans to whom I was born to be very nice, caring, and I truly loved my so-called family, well except my sister who seems to have the best luck in the world, everything that happens to my little sister Megumi, happens to her benefit.

Me on the other hand, to say that bad luck was around me is like saying bad luck was on me. I never bought a lottery ticket, and most of the time my motorcycle either stopped working or flat out didn't start. No matter how much my former realm may try, I will not let this influence me, if the person was innocent, and believe me I would know, I would help that person or people out to the best of my abilities.

That is how I ended up living with my fellow motor club members in the university dorms, the dorms have strict rules, so strict that it made me actually think I was back in my old realm, some would consider them a living hell, but to me, they were actually nice.

We work out together, we take turns making breakfast, and we help each other out, well our senior members pretty much knew my weakness of trying to help others and for some odd reason, I was always stuck with the jobs nobody wanted. I would not complain, having been a demon for so long, they could throw the worst at me, I may look human but I still possessed all my demonic powers and knowledge.

I had to work really hard not to let it show, however, if the people knew that I was not actually human, the outcomes were either I would be treated as an insane person, possessed or treated as an alien invader or that what they called me, none of these had a pleasant outcome. So keeping a low profile became one of my top priorities.

In keeping up with appearances I intentionally answer some of the questions incorrectly or would deliver my written work a little late, and thus I was the second highest grade in the prestigious Nekomi Institute of Technology. The one thing that the club had in common with my old workplace is that it would do anything and everything to obtain funding.

I am not kidding, if the thing had a motor and wheels they would fix it for a fee, at first they did it with a verbal agreement, that always was a disaster, the person would ask to have their means of transportation fixed and once it was fixed they would take off without paying for it. I got so sick and tired of having to chase them down, that I decided to make a special contract for all repairs.

If being a demon taught me anything is a demon contract was not something anyone would ever or should ever try and ignore or fail to fulfill. All repairs were signed in blood, all contracts were read and signed before the club started to work on the person's vehicle of choice.

If a person tried to run away from us and not pay like before, then the contract was breached and as such they would pay alright, or they would suffer untold horrors each night in their dreams, either pay for the repair or never again have a nice night sleep till you paid. That was in the contract, some people thought that we were kidding, I do not joke when it comes to contracts.

Thanks to the contract the club could do all sorts of activities and things to help us learn better, who knew a simple demonic contract would have such pleasant results. I imagine Hild is actually smiling as she watches what I am up to.

I was having a particular bad day since for some odd reason, someone had reminded me that one time I actually tried to form a proper relationship with a human, alright granted at first the thing that attracted me to her is that her family actually designed one of the cars I truly admired and consider my favorite model to study.

The car was a beauty, a true marvel of engineering, but also cause for the company to fail, she was the only heiress of that company and she was quite popular and beautiful, her name is Sayoko Mishima. My human form is not one that anyone would call attractive, I am five foot three inches tall, which pretty much means I am that short.

The fact that the first time I asked her out was to a museum, she flat out rejected and told me the museum was for boring old people, I honestly thought that someone as classy and from such a prestigious family would enjoy something as cultural as an exhibition of classic paintings.

This pretty much spread throughout the institute and caused me to be the laughing stock for an entire year. Thanks to my contract it seems my fellow club members also took to going to parties, parties that they would never let me come with them. Something about me made them think that the fact that I was there would kill the fun at any party.

"Keiichi, we are all going to a party tonight, and so since you are staying to man the fort, we decided to leave you a list of things to do so that you don't get bored." They all left laughing, I guess I should really tell them off, but then again, I don't mind helping them one bit anyway, helping innocent humans was actually something that made me feel good.

I began my list of chores, I had to return some videos, but then again I had to pay the late fee anyway, I simply could not deny helping a little girl find her lost wallet. Cleaned, brushed, helped them do their laundry, taped the program one of my dorms wanted not to miss, and last but not least answer a call that one of the people in the dorm was waiting for.

All was taken care off and since it was pretty late, I decided to call and order a pizza for dinner. I pressed the buttons but as soon as I did, I tripped and ended up pressing them all several times before I finally was able to get off the floor. For some odd reason, the call was made to some unknown place.

Someone actually picked up the call on the other end, and I had every intention of telling the other person that it was a wrong number and apologize, but that is when I heard the single most beautiful voice on the other side of the line, "This is the Goddess Helpline, wait just a second, I will come to you and take your wish personally."

I can't believe that I actually ended up calling heaven, talk about having bad luck. I never even knew you could call heaven with the phones in the human realm, didn't even know the numbers I pushed as a matter of fact.

Out of the mirror, this blonde haired beauty came out of it, she had a very nice figure, a face that told me she was the nicest person I would ever meet, and a demeanor that spoke that if I had diabetes this person would send me into a sugar coma.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Goddess first class, unlimited license, and my name is Belldandy. Now could you please help me get out of the mirror if it is not too much trouble." I did help her get out but as soon as I did, she tripped and ended up causing us both to fall down, and she ended up landing right on top of me.

"I am sorry, are you are right?" I told her that I was fine and helped her stand up. I had little to offer her but I did have some tea leaves, so I decided to offer her some old cookies and a glass of tea.

"Thank you very much for the tea, and helping me, now would you mind telling me your heart's desire?" I can't believe demons said the exact same thing as she just did, I felt this was a tremendous joke. I even could tell she was trying to get a feeling of what I was thinking, I hope she will ignore the fact that I am not human.

"What would a goddess want to know that? What business would a goddess have with a person like me?" She smiled and set down her tea and looked at me almost like she was expecting my questions.

"I am here to fulfill a request by you Mr. Keiichi Morisato. You see we who dwell in heaven have the duty to observe and help all those that live in this realm, and that includes you Mr. Keiichi Morisato. So please do not hold back on my account, please tell me your heart's desire."


	2. Chapter 2

This is an Ah, My Goddess Fan Fiction Only.

I had to stop her before she made a horrible mistake that would end up harming her a lot more than she realized. "Belldandy, please, you have to understand I am not human, in fact, I am a demon. You would get in a lot of trouble if the All Mighty or your fellow goddesses found out that you granted a wish to a demon. I appreciate your earnest wish to hear what I desire, but the last thing I want is to cause you harm."

She still was looking at me with this innocent look on her face, that smile that could do no wrong, and would disarm me in less than a second, "I already know that Mr. Keiichi Morisato, I can tell you are rather a strong demon at that, but you see we have been watching you. Demons are expected to be horrible to people, but in the many years and many incarnations you had you have been nothing like that."

"You have been kind, caring and merciful, even despite your demonic nature, you have helped and provided aid to so many people, even defended them against harm with no little to no reward expected or demanded all the things you have done. You are kind, selfless, and caring when we looked at where you live, love, kindness, and mercy is easy to see in all your actions."

"With such actions, you have won something no demon ever before has earned, you have earned heaven's grace. So I am here to grant one wish to you, why I could even grant you the ability to return to Hild's domain and be a very successful demon. I, however, don't think you would wish for such a thing after all this time."

"I could also grant you all the money you could ever need, but then again you never struck me as a greedy person, so please tell me your wish, and don't worry about me, I have permission to grant you this one wish from the All Mighty."

Well as long as she is not going to get in trouble, I see no reason not to tell her my wish, the second I saw her the wish appeared in my head, and I have not been able to stop thinking about it.

"If you will not get in trouble, then here is my wish, I wish for a goddess like you to remain by my side forever." Darn, this is selfish, I really need to tell her that I am sorry that maybe I can do a that wish over again, I mean I didn't even consider her feelings on this, I am practically wishing for her to be my wife for crying out loud, talk about selfish.

I was about to tell her when a blue light filled the room and I didn't like where this was going, a blue beam shot through the roof of my room and I knew what had happened, well not that I can do anything about it now, I just need to wait to hear if the wish was denied, there is no way they would grant the wish of a demon, not a chance, Yggdrasil is a system that will see that I am demonic.

She finally looked at me and then looked at the ceiling, "Excuse me I need to make a phone call." I had no reason to deny that, she began to punch a long series of numbers, which I could actually write down those numbers truth be told, I could certainly find those numbers useful or so I thought as he dialed.

"Yes, this is Belldandy, in regards to the wish that was just made, what you are sure? But All Mighty one, do you mean that. I see I understand." She put the phone down and looked at me. How can she look at me with such a happy smile after what I just did to her?

"Well, it seems that your wish has been granted Mr. Keiichi Morisato." If she was in shock she was doing an excellent job of hiding this. "You mean they granted my wish? For you to stay by my side forever? They do know I am a demon, don't they? I am sorry for causing such harm, but honestly, that was the only thing I could think to wish for."

She smiled and a light blush was seen on her face, "I don't mind at all, but tell me are you familiar with the Yggdrasil system and the System Force at all?" Of course, I know about that, it's basic knowledge, after all, one of the very first things that any demon learns, the System Force is also effective in enforcing demonic contracts after all.

"I was at one point a class one demon, unlimited license, so yes, I am aware of the system and the system force. All demons that have ever had a license know of that. The only problem we have right now is that we must leave this place immediately, you see his room is in a place that has very strict rules and we are currently violating one of the said rules."

As fate would have it she tripped again and fell in such a way that she was looking at me and anyone who saw us probably thinks we were about to kiss or do something more than that. As I was going to get up the door opened and wouldn't you know it two of my seniors looked at me and her like that.

"Keiichi, you have a lot of nerve, you dare to bring a woman into our men only sanctuary and have your way with her, I am so very disappointed in you. He who breaks the rules." That is what I was worried about, they all screamed, **"GETS KICKED OUT!"** They picked us up and began to carry us out of the dorm building.

"Let me guess the system force right? Well, no reason to sit here, we need to figure what we are going to do, I need a job, a new place to live, and a place for us to spend the night. Darn, my motorcycle has been acting up as of late. Come to think of it, where are my keys?"

That is when Tamiya threw something at me, as the others lowered something in a large box near us. "We fixed your bike as thanks for doing all those things for us, as well as prepared this box with things that you might need as a farewell present. You may have broken our dorm rules, but you deserve to be left in style."

I picked up the box and realized that it did have quite a few things we would need, but honestly, why did those guys have to add birth control pills and condoms in the box? It is not like we would actually do that or at least not when we just met.

I had no money, no place to sleep and I was not stupid enough to even think about going to any of my friends at this ungodly hour of the night, if I did they would not open cause they are asleep or would pretty much be in such a foul mood that they would slam the door on my face. The worst thing is I wouldn't blame them.

I decided that we might as well sleep in the bed in the motor club, it was there for in case of emergencies, I think my current situation qualifies. As we walked towards the university she kept holding my hand and two things that I always expected before did not actually happen, I did not burst into flames leaving a pile of ashes, and I actually liked holding her hand like this.

Hild must be screaming loud enough to give every demon in hell massive headache right about now, "So we will spend the rest of eternity together, so mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I guess since we are going to be together that long, why not. "Sure, you can ask me anything as long as you don't call me Mr. Keiichi or Mr. Keiichi Morisato, just Keiichi. If you can do that then, by all means, ask any question that you want."

She actually started laughing as I said that, "You know I can't grant you another wish." She thought this was another wish? Are all requests that anyone ever made to her wishes? Who is going to be with me for all eternity the female version of the Genie from Aladdin?

"No, it's not a wish it's an exchange. You want something, I want something, we both get what we want if we agree to grant each other's request. It is a basic contract, an exchange for services, you call me by my first name, and I will answer any of your questions."

She kept on laughing while I explained this, I guess she already knew that and that was her teasing me, that is something new I will have to get used to. "So is it true that you and Hild were lovers once?"

I looked at her and could not believe she asked me that, "No, I did spend a lot of time with her alone, but it was mostly her talking, and sometimes yelling at me about my failure to do my job. She was my superior and I was her underperforming employee. There is no way that Hild, Queen of all of Hell would ever love me like that, who did you hear such scandalous rumors from?"

She became a little quiet and stopped walking, "The subject may have come up when I was trying to stop a demon named Mara." I should have known it would be Mara, of all people, my childhood friend Mara, that made me wonder where would any conversation between her and Mara ever would happen.

I could say that Mara is actually in love with me, just to get even with her, but I decided to as they say throw that issue out of the ballpark. "You don't mean that Mara? You know the real reason she always is causing trouble for your big sister is something we demons often talk about in our free time, and we all came to the conclusion that she is so fixated with Urd is because she secretly loves her."

"Well that can't be true, she was in that relationship with Troubadour." How can I forget about that jackass, Troubadour was in my humble opinion the biggest idiot in creation. Leaving a girlfriend to search for a songbird, a songbird that is bigger than a baby elephant and looks like an over-inflated chick.

"See not all rumors are true, now since we are talking about romance, how many guys have you dated? How many deities and natural spirits can say they earned you loving attention."

She blushed bright red as I said that, "No one, I never had a boyfriend before, in truth I am rather plain looking, and not that sophisticated or attractive."

I looked at her and smiled, "Alright that does it every man in heaven is blind, that is the only explanation they are all blind. I see you and I find the single most warm, tender, caring, beautiful, and compassionate woman I ever met in my entire life, if I had been born up there instead of where I was, I would probably be trying to win your heart every day."

She looked down and I guess she is also shy, "You don't really need to say such things, calling me beautiful, we are going to be together, forever you know, I actually do have a few flaws."

As we reached the club I opened the door, I enter first so that I could turn on the lights, and under those lights I looked at her behaving so shy and adorable, "And I look forward to getting to know everything about you Belldandy, your virtues, your flaws and everything in between, and I have all eternity to learn."

I walked with her to the place where the bed she was going to use to sleep was, and I have to admit I had not been in that room in a long time, but why did they have to plaster on the walls things that clearly came from several dozen playboy magazine centerfolds? "You have to excuse the room, the club actually is made up of men, we do have one female member but for some odd reason she doesn't even mind, or she never been in this room before."

She began to shake her head and she looked at me and at the bed, "Actually the only problem I have is that there are only one bed and two of us. How will we fit on such a tiny bed?"

I guess she never had experience with that either, "That is easy to solve, there is an armchair near the window, to me, it is more important that you have a good night sleep, I will sleep on the armchair."

She grabbed me by both arms and looked at me, "No, that will not do, if we are separated the system force will activate and we both know how dangerous that can be. I suggest that I sleep under the covers and you on top of them, that way we can share the bed."

I suppose that is true, she did ask me to turn around and I did, I guess she is changing her clothes to something she can sleep in. As soon as she finished she got in bed or at least that is what I heard from the sounds in the room.

I turned around and decided to do as she said and sleep on top of the covers like she said, if she wants me to be intimate with her, she will have to approve first, I may be a demon, but I was very much a gentleman.

"So Keiichi do you hate Urd?" I got to say I found that question rather surprising. "No, why would I hate Urd at all, she never did anything bad to me, and I had no reason to ever consider doing anything to her. In fact, I don't even remember meeting her. To me she is the daughter of my former boss, why would I hate her?"

I turned and looked at her and for some reason, she had fallen asleep as I explained. I had to say I really liked the way her face looked when she slept. Sleeping Beauty was not enough to describe what I was looking at, then again it might be because I love her, they do say love is blind."

I decided to go to sleep and as I closed my eyes, I was sure that from now on, if anything my life was going to change in ways I never could have predicted. I also had a feeling that someone was laughing really hard at my current situation, a demon and a goddess sleeping on the same bed.

I kept dreaming about something rather odd, a little girl wearing a pink dress with black shoes and buttons chasing another woman screaming that she promised to teach her how to ride a horse, screaming something along the lines of, "No fair, you promised Auntie. You know I will report you to grandpa, you know you are not supposed to tell lies!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is an Ah, My Goddess Fan Fiction Only.

I need to wash my face, I got up and went to the nearest source of water I could find, I needed to clear my head, that dream didn't help me do that one bit. As I splashed water on my face and head I tried very hard to eliminate those images from my head. The last thing I need is for Belldandy to think I want to take our relationship and progress it a lot faster than she is willing.

"Keiichi, what is the matter?" I somehow knew she was standing right behind me, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, her scent was in the air, "I am trying to figure how am I going to find us a place to live and where can I gain a job that will pay me enough money for both of us to live on."

She looked at me and she looked a little confused for some odd reason, "What is this thing you mentioned? Money?" Oh, that's right, she is a goddess, unlike me, she never had to earn or use the money before.

I took a bill from my wallet, "Money is what you use to obtain what you want or need, they can come in the form of paper or metal, this is the only money I have and believe me it is not much. If I was your typical demon, however, I could use my skills and powers to make a little thing like this become millions, but since it would hurt a lot of innocent people, I could never do that."

I put the bill in my wallet and decided to pick up a newspaper that someone left on a nearby bench, I began to look at the section for rentals and saw that there were quite a few rental locator agencies in the area.

We actually stopped in on several of them, and at first, they were happy to help us, but as soon as we told them our financial situation and our requirements that soured their attitude towards us considerably.

Five agencies, ten apartments, and five houses later we were sitting on a bench near a fast food restaurant. "I see, so money is that vital?" I told her without money you could not do anything, you could not have a place to live, most people could not have clothes, or even be able to have food. Funny thing that when I said that my stomach began to growl, guess with everything that happened I forgot that I had not eaten since yesterday morning.

That is when I see her place her hands together, _"Spirits of Nature, heed my call, provide the man next to me with the substance that he so desperately requires."_ Well if we are asking for things also provide me with enough patience to tell Belldandy I am a demon, a little hunger might be a little painful, but nothing I could not survive if anything I am more worried about her.

Just as she said that I heard a voice I recognized, wouldn't you know it, it was the little girl who I helped find her wallet, and if I was not mistaken her mother was with her. It turns out that the little girl told her mother and since she saw us, she decided to invite buy us a burger, fries and a soda as a thank you for helping her little girl.

I wanted to tell her I needed no reward for helping someone, but as soon as they all heard my stomach growl, I felt so embarrassed, for her that was it, she was not going to take no for an answer.

She ordered the big double-patty burgers, I guess my hunger made her decided what to order. "I will not accept a no for an answer, you have helped my child, and maybe you could even help me. Mind telling me what you do as a profession?"

I decided to tell her what I call the sugar-coated version, "I was in corrections, my agency was pretty much a company that had bounty hunters to pursue criminals and people who owe money, they tend to be rather cruel and so I was not the most productive of their employees. I decided to go back to college and I work part-time as a mechanic in odd jobs."

She suddenly she began to smile at me like she found the fountain of youth. "Perfect, my car has been acting up, and if you actually manage to repair it, I shall give you some money and even contact a friend that helps people locate apartments."

I decided why not, the lady was nice to us. Might as well put my mechanic skills to work. As I went to the car I began to feel something that made me frown, and as soon as I got near the car and opened the hood, I knew exactly what was going on, the stench I was getting us unmistakable, greed and cruelty in ample measure.

"Belldandy could you please talk to them for a second, I need some privacy to do my work, and before you ask, yes I am using some none conventional skills to do my work, so I don't really want to scare the lady and her daughter."

She smiled and told them that I needed some space to work and that maybe they can tell them a little bit about any recipes they could share with them. They loved the idea of sharing recipes and talking about cooking, this was exactly what I needed.

I looked at the car and with as much demonic power as I could muster I began to look at the memories imprinted on the car, basically memories from the people that touched it that were not of the owner or anyone related to that lady.

The memories could make anyone feel sick, the mechanics were supposed to do a standard oil change, what they did was they did do an oil change but the oil they used was used oil, and then they unscrewed some nuts and bolts, they even put in an old oil filter. It was your standard greedy scheme do the work but leave enough things that something else will break so that the client brings in the vehicle for another repair.

I used my demonic power to turn back time on the components that were used to make them new and tightened and repaired all the parts those crooks had messed up, amazing what you can do with a little time manipulation.

I felt dizzy after my work was done and had to sit down to catch my breath, never knew a little thing like that could affect me so much, guess I got used to being able to use my powers without limitations when I still had my license.

"Something the matter young man? Are you feeling alright?" I couldn't help but smile as she said that, those crooks were willing to harm such a nice lady.

"Did you get an oil change in the past month?" She told me she did, that someone told her that a repair shop was giving amazing prices for an oil change. It was probably one of the crooks that told her this, pretending to be caring people, to scam them, honestly they are more crooked than some demons I know.

"Well that is the cause of the problem, more than likely these guys are not certified and are not trained properly, they used substandard parts and oil, I somehow managed to repair the damage they did and your car should be running fine now, but please from now on, check that they are certified, mechanics. Sometimes a cheap deal can end up costing more in the end."

She gave a nice 100 dollar bill and she gave me an address of the apartment locator, the note had a nice recommendation from her. "You are right, I will be careful, I don't want to have an accident. My daughter could be hurt or someone else, I promise I will be careful."

They both got in the car and the car was purring like it was really happy, and they drove off. Belldandy looked at me with such a radiant smile I could feel myself blushing. "You did an awful lot for those two, who would have thought that a demon would do so many things for them, Keiichi you probably already told me but would you tell me what kind of license did you once have?"

I had no problem in answering that at all, "Like I told that lady, I lost that license because I was not as productive as the other people with the same license, but I have to tell you, I still feel a little dizzy, I never had this sort of problem before."

She began to nod her head, "That is why you appear to be exhausted, after hearing what you told me I understand why, I am also class one, unlimited license, and after someone loses their license they have severe restrictions placed on their power. What exactly did you do to that car?"

I told her it was some basic time manipulation, all demons can do it, when I told her that she turned pale and began to hug me rather tightly, as soon as she did, I began to feel a little better, our foreheads were touching and I swear if I moved my head even a little, I could have kissed her lips.

I, of course, wouldn't do that sort of thing without knowing she would want me to, but still, I could. "There I replenish some of your power by transferring some of my power into you, the power consumption that time manipulation is quite high, I can do it, but without a license it could have ended killing you, please don't do that again, unless it is a life or death situation, use your least powerful skills from now on, if only for my sake."

I was not happy to find this out, the only powers that were easy were combat-related powers, in fact, they were some that could even be called passive since I developed them to the point that I didn't need to even do anything at all, they were purely instinctual. I only managed to pass my class one exams because I focused a lot of effort on skills that were not combat related, that took a large amount of effort by me, and those are the skills thanks to me losing my license it seems I can no longer use.

"Belldandy, I never realized how useful were those skills before. I often consider them nothing but a means to train and better myself, now that I see the effects of losing my license, and that I can't use them as much, I begin to wonder about a few things."

She smiled and that is something I will never get tired of, "Sometimes you never know what you had till after you lose it, one of these days I will tell you about my sister Urd. I think you would find that interesting."

That made me shake my head, "No need, I know about Urd from two people that talked to me about her extensively even when I didn't ask any questions or wanted to hear about her, those people, of course, was Mara who has an unhealthy rivalry against her, and of course her mother."

She looked at me and for a second she looked a bit angry but she hid it pretty fast under another dazzling smile, "Didn't know Hild spent so much talking with you, did you have any sort of romantic relationship with her Keiichi? Anything I should be aware of?"

She might be a goddess, but the green beast did affect her too it seems. "She was my superior, my leader, and my boss to put it in common terms, I did tell you I was one of her more unproductive employees, so trust me she talked to me about my poor performance and sometimes how proud she was of her daughter. I think she said something along the lines of why can't you be as successful as Urd."

"I don't think Hild ever harbored any other feeling towards me other than anger and disappointment. We can talk about this after we find a new place to live. Again if I could use all my powers, I could have constructed a home, complete with a garden and fountain in less than a minute, but knowing the extent of my limits well that is not possible."

We both began to walk towards the place written on the reference letter, "So Time manipulation and Matter Manipulation were the skills that you can't use anymore, anything else I should know about?"

I told her I had a weak skill in Mind Reading and my weakest of all was precognition. Seeing the future to me always seemed like a skill that would do me more harm than good, destroy any enjoyment in my work, and it was never completely accurate. I told her that in my university studies I found out why, the act of seeing actually changed the future so if I saw it, it was constantly changing.

As we entered the broker was actually happy that we came in, until we gave him the letter. That man went from willing to help to almost looking like we were a bother in less than a second after he read that letter. It was not my fault that the lady I helped was his ex-wife. That didn't exactly help us since he was looking at me with a look of utter hate.

I guess he didn't like the fact that his ex-wife was willing to write us this shining recommendation, or it could be that Belldandy was with me, and let's face it, she is a radiant beauty that puts most supermodels to shame.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" I told him a two bedroom apartment, full kitchen and bathroom, close to the university, and within driving distance of the nearest supermarket. It would also help if the utilities were not that high, for about a two hundred a month."

For a second there I felt him look at me like I had grown a second head, "Very well, since she asked me to help you I will see what I can do." After half an hour he looked at every book, every listing he had, and found nothing.

Seeing that he could not find any place, he referred us to someone else, honestly, I feel like he just wanted to get rid of us. Each place we went to did exactly the same thing, and it was noon before someone told us that I needed to see a psychiatrist first, that such a place did not or could not possibly exist or be available to quit wasting her time on something so foolish.

I sat on an old bus stop bench thinking on how our morning had gone, and I could not help but to worry about the fact that I could find no place for us to live in. Some of those places actually asked us to pay an application fee, so in the end, I had one bill.

" _Oh thing that is called money, help this man find a place to live and free him from the stress and negative emotions he now suffers."_ You might call them spells, you could also call them prayers, either way, a strong gust of air blew that one bill out of my hands and went flying into the air, I, of course, had to follow it to try and catch it, what else could go wrong today?


End file.
